


I'm okay.

by slytherin_and_applejuice



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_and_applejuice/pseuds/slytherin_and_applejuice
Summary: Another work by Monkey Brain™. I promise I'm okay.'I'm not gonna do what everybody thinks I'm gonna do'
Series: Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014621





	I'm okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work by Monkey Brain™. I promise I'm okay.
> 
> 'I'm not gonna do what everybody thinks I'm gonna do'

I'm okay.

I'm okay, I say, as I lock myself in my room all day,

When they ask me how I am what else am I supposed to say?

Should I tell the truth just to be told to cheer up and be more gay?

It may hurt, but it won't change anyways.

Even if I tell someone, what will they say?

My mother will tell my I'm being dramatic. My father has gone away.

Me sister will tell me she's here for me, but she'll look the other way.

My friends will be kind and say everything will be okay;

Little do they know I barely get through the day.

I want to be free, but it turns out I can't fly.

So now I'm plummeting, dropping, falling from the sky.

I should be screaming and balling, but I don't bat an eye

Because I'm not scared. I don't care if I cant say goodbye!

I'm broken and empty and void, but I lie.

I screamed and told them how I cry and I cry;

They told me to sit down and shut up, so it's better to just lie.

I'm okay.... but the truth is I just might die.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said at the beginning, just another Monkey Brain™ special. I'm good. :)))


End file.
